The Thing (Marvel Comics)
The Thing, 'real name Benjamin Grimm, is a hero who appears in Marvel Comics. He is a member of the Fantastic Four. Background Ben Grimm was a pilot who was the roommate of the scientist Reed Richards. He was asked to pilot a rocket that Reed built into space before communists could beat them to it and it took some convincing, but he eventually agreed to take the job. Reed's fiance, Susan, and her brother, Johnny, joined Reed and Ben as they journeyed into space in Reed's rocket. However, the rocket was hit by cosmic rays and affected the crew on board, causing the rocket to activate auto pilot and return to earth. As soon as the four exited the rocket, they discovered that the cosmic rays had given them all unique superpowers. Ben had turned into a thing with rock hard skin and superhuman strength, earning him the name, The Thing. Ben, Reed, Susan and Johnny came to an agreement that they should use their powers to help mankind, thus forming the group known as the Fantastic Four. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength: As you would expect from someone with a bulky build, The Thing possess superhuman strength and is the strongest member of the Fantastic Four. He has enough strength to bend titanium as if it were cardboard. While he is not as strong as The Hulk, he is still a force to be reckoned with. *'Superhuman Stamina:' The Thing's enhanced stamina allows him to be active for up to 24 hours before he begins to feel tired. *'Superhuman Durability:' The Thing's rock-hard skin gives him superhuman durability, allowing him to take a blast from a tank cannon with no damage at all. *'Temperature Resistance:' The Thing is not affected by extreme temperatures. He can withstand the Human Torch's fire and Iceman's ice without receiving any harmful effects. *'Pressure Resistance:' The Thing an resist extreme pressure, allowing him to swim in deep depths and explore space without the need for a pressure suit. *'Enhanced Lung Performance:' The Thing has powerful lungs. He can hold his breath for up to 10 minutes, allowing him to swim underwater for longer periods of time. He can also exhale hard enough to push a car back. *'''Thunderclap: '''The thing as the ability to perform the thunderclap, a move most commonly performed by The Hulk. By clapping his hands together hard enough, he can produce a shockwave that is powerful enough to stun the likes of Magneto. Feats Strength *Lifted and threw the Louvre Pyramid. *Pushed back a hydraulo-press that was powerful enough to push through a planet. *Held up an oil rig. *Destroyed a crystal mountain with a punch. *Stopped a building from falling by lifting it. *Stopped a train with his feet. *Hit a spaceship away using a control tower like a baseball bat. *Destroyed a castle with a single punch. *Lifted Cleopatra's Needle. *Knocked a T-Rex out with a punch. *Held a bridge together by its cables. Speed *Blitzed thugs before they could react in his human form. Durability *Took several hits from the Wrecker's crowbar. The Wrecker can one-shot Colossus with it. *Is unharmed after re-entering Earth's orbit. *Survived being slammed through several floors of a building by Terrax the Tamer. *Tanked a punch from Gladiator that sent him flying through several cars. Skill *Gave The Champion the greatest fight he ever had. Weaknesses *Is very stubborn. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Superheroes Category:Male Characters Category:Disney Category:Characters Category:Human Mutates Category:Comic Book Characters Category:North American Characters